Poor, Poor Toroko
by cyrus666.exe
Summary: This takes place after the events of Cave Story. Jack has a strange nightmares about Toroko, Arthur and King and after that he has to find the reason on why he is having these nightmares


Author's Note: yes I know that chapter four didn't do anything and it didn't really do anything to the story for that matter but don't worry these chapter will do a lot to the story, by the way chapter four will switch to a 3rd Person view. so yah.

* * *

"HAY DITZ WAKE UP!" Pepper yell in a frustrated tone,

"Is he... de...ad?" Mimi questioned in a sad tone.

"don't worry Mimi I'll check" Pepper replied in a annoyed and calm tone.

She then when to check on Professor Blitz but before she could check on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Professor Blitz.

"AH!" yelled both Mimi and Pepper.

Professor Blitz's scream was so loud that Pepper, Mimi, Okami, and Jake jumped in fear well Kasai was laughing he's ass off

" PROFESSOR YOUR ALRIGHT" yelled Okami with joy.

"*Huff* *huff*... ... so... it... was ... all a ... ... ... nightmare?" questioned Professor Blitz with fear and sorrow.

"... Yes it was" replied Mimi in a shy and quiet tone.

"Professor... are you alright?" questioned Mimi with sorrow.

" *Cough* *cough* I guess so,... but that... ... ... ... ... t..h... hi..ng" whispered Professor Blitz with fear.

"What thing?" questioned Mimi.

"... ... ... ... ... ... I don't know, I could even describe that... thing, but however I can describe the nightmare I had... *cough*... *huff* *huff*" replied Professor Blitz in a tone that sounded like he was slowly dying.

"PROFESSOR!" yelled Mimi in deep sorrow.

"Don't worry Miss. Hikari I'll be alright, now just go find Mr. Mint and then we can get out of here" Professor Blitz replied in a serious tone. "Ha and for a minute there I thought that thing was real" said Professor Blitz with a joyful smile as if he never had that nightmare. the than got up and dusted off he's clothes. "*creepy giggle* after all, it was silly of me to think that a simple nightmare can kill me" Professor Blitz said in a very joyful tone with the same joyful smile.

"Ah Professor you weren't sleeping, you were unconscious when you head-butted that... ... anthropomorphic bird" said Mimi.

After Mimi finished her sentence Pepper walked to the middle of the camp. once she shopped she had gotten everyone's attention by her stance. with that stance she looked liked a military leader ready to give order to her men and she looked serious combine the face that her chocolate brown hair was covering her beautiful emerald eyes that stance not just made her looked liked a military leader but it also made her looked liked she would kill the unknown creatures that took her bother but at the same time she looked kind of nervous.

"Pepper?" Mimi questioned.

"..." Pepper didn't answered.

"Pepper?" Mimi questioned again.

"..." "ALL RIGHT EVERONE WE ARE GOING TO FINE MY BOTHER **RIGHT NOW**" yelled Pepper in anger.

The way she said right now made her sound like a psychopath.

Everyone was frozen in fear all except for Professor Blitz and Mujona. instead of being scared out of there minds like everyone else Professor Blitz looked surprisingly unfazed. in fact he looked absolute happy with that same joyful smile when he made that creepy giggle. while Mujona had that same blank stare she always had in these field trip.

" Oh Miss. Mint, you shouldn't be angry like that, in fact, you shouldn't be worried about your bother at all" Professor Blitz said joyfully.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I SHOULN'T WORRY ABOUT MY BOTHER?!" Pepper questioned loudy.

Professor Blitz then walked towards Pepper turned around, and mimicked her stance but instead of the same face expression that Pepper had he had that same joyful smile.

"... ... Miss. Mint I'm saying that your bother could have escaped and kidnapped one of the unknown creatures so I can experiment on that creature" replied Professor Blitz.

"But Professor, what if he didn't escaped, bayside, we don't know were Cyrus is" Okami replied.

"Mr. Crucifix I Know his alright, just trust" Professor Blitz replied back. "okay every one I want Miss. Mint, Mister. Crucifix, Mister. Kyoshi, Mister. December, and Miss. Hikari to find Mister. Mint" after he said that Pepper looked angry.

"Alright everyone, we must do our best to save Cyrus" Mimi said in a joyful tone.


End file.
